Wireless communication devices, such as mobile handsets, pagers and other two-way messaging devices, have had the capability to receive data and/or voice from the wireless communication system. Besides this basic wireless communication functionality, other technical achievements have been integrated onto the wireless communication devices. In recent years, as the speeds of wireless communication equipments and the speed of processors increase, the wireless communication devices have been provided with complete Internet access via web browsers or application software tailored to the wireless communication. As the wireless communication devices have advanced far so as to serve as players for listening to music and viewing videos, the downloading of music and video to wireless communication devices has become widespread.
To meet needs for downloading music and video for use by their highly mobile customers, wireless communication service providers have begun to offer media store platforms from which the wireless communication device users may buy and download diverse music, video and game (music or the like) type multimedia content, even though the files for the content may actually come from a plurality of music, video and game vendors. Such a wireless communication service provider needs to provide a catalog of music or the like, for example, which categorizes music and video according to artists (or directors), albums and titles and pulls together diverse versions of the same music and video, for convenience of wireless communication device users in searching and finding their desired music and video. Consider a song as an example. The song may be performed by a number of different artists, sometimes in different musical genres, over time. Each artist may release the song performance and/or rerecord it on a different album. Each artist may release a related music video, Ringtones, one or more selected segments from the song. Each different content based on the one song will have its own descriptive text, for catalog and search purposes, and different vendors often describe each item somewhat differently, for their covers. Since music and related content often is listed in various versions of descriptive texts (variations of album, title, artist and track name) on vendors' catalogs even for the same music performed by the same artist, it is difficult to categorize music and video and pull together diverse versions of the same music or video from plural vendors' catalogs on the catalog of the media store platform in a uniform way. A similar problem may arise even within one catalog, if one item appears in multiple forms (e.g. MP3 audio, MPEG video and/or ringtone) if the descriptive texts are inconsistent.
Hence, a need exists for a method and a system that more effectively group diverse versions of music or the like from plural vendors' servers according to descriptive texts for the music or the like and provides users who want to purchase and download the music or the like with a catalog which categorizes the music or the like according to the descriptive texts.
Another need exists for piecing together and categorizing a list of music and video or the like from plural vendors' catalogs according to artists (performers or directors), album, or title and providing a harmonized catalog to wireless communication device users for easy access to diverse content.